The Flock's Dreams
by PirateElfLuvr
Summary: The Flock has some bizarre dreams... Continuation of Max's Dream. Please R&R!
1. Max's Dream

I woke up to see sunlight filtering through my window. _What a beautiful day! _I thought, stretching. I opened the blinds to see, Appa the flying bison in my yard eating bushes. _Wait, we don't even have a yard! _I shook my head and walked away. I stepped into our kitchen, where Iggy and Gazzy were eating salad.

"What a weird breakfast guys. We have cereal." I said. Iggy looked up at me.

"You really need to brush your hair." He said. I was shocked.

"How can you-" I started, but was interrupted by Angel and Jeb walking in the kitchen. They were both beaming.

"I have great news everyone!" She said excitedly. "I'm going to have a baby!" Iggy and Gazzy applauded. I was really weirded out now. Jeb smiled and kissed Angel's head.

"Were both really excited for our baby." My jaw dropped and I grabbed the nearest thing to me. Which was conveniently a frying pan. I hit Jeb over the head with the pan. Instead of a typical thunk it made a loud Squeak! Jeb fell down and Angel gasped.

"Max! You wreaked my Pooba!"

"Your what-a?" I said dropping the pan. Angel sighed.

"Max your such a dinglebob." She stormed out of the kitchen. I turned to the boys.

"I'm officially losing my mind."I said. Gazzy waved his… six-fingered hand dismissively.

"You lost you mind already. Back in New Yerk."

"York." I corrected. Gasman grabbed his empty salad bowl and walked to the sink.

"Maybe you have lost your mind." He muttered. Iggy walked to the sliding glass door. Our deck was apparently gone so it was just a steep drop-off.

"I'm gonna go fly around." Iggy said snapping out his... chicken wings? He launched himself out the door and soared around.

"Iggy! Chickens can't fly!"

"Oh. AHHHHHHH!" he cried plummeting to the ground, landing in a pile of leaves. I watched as Orlando Bloom came out of the leaves! He looked up at us.

"Any of you have an Italian Sausage?" Gazzy who appeared next to me, threw him a sausage. Orlando caught it in his mouth, turned into a dog, and ran away.

"This day cannot get weirder." I said. Fang appeared next to me wearing…Pink! Head to toe the boy was wearing pink. I almost passed out, so I ran away, down the hall when I tripped and my toe POPPED off my foot! Purple glitter poured out and I ran into the bathroom. Breathing heavily I ripped open the shower curtain to see, Nudge! Dressed as a homeless person!

"Can you spare a quarter, miss?" she asked, holding out a tin cup.

"No! And get out of the shower!" I yelled. She looked at me.

"Okay." She climbed out of the shower and I slammed the door behind her. I undressed and got in the shower. I looked down to see, I had no belly button!

My eyes snapped open and I sat bolt upright in bed. I ran to the window and pulled open the shades. Just our lovely canyon. No yard or bison anywhere. It had been a dream.


	2. Fang's Dream

Fang woke up in a bright pink room. _Gosh_. He thought. _I must've fallen asleep in Angel's room. _He got off the bed and stepped into the hallway. He heard faint music so he went to the living room. Wait, this wasn't the living room! It was a stone garden, like Greek-ish. A square pool was directly in the middle of the garden. Vines with grapes draped the stone walls and a small waterfall dripped into the pool. Faint harp music was playing and soft sunlight made the pool sparkle. **(A\N sorry for the boring description. On with the randomness!) **Fang walked to the edge of the pool. He looked at his reflection. Suddenly, a horse's head appeared in the water next to his reflection, he looked to his left. A purple horse with wings stood next to him.

"Uh... Hi." Fang said, not sure what the heck was going on.

"Hola." the winged horse said in a Spanish accent. Fang blinked.

"Who-What- are you?" Fang asked.

"I'm Jose the talking Pegasus." He said.

"Okay…" Fang said slowly.

"Fang! Glad you made it!" Angel appeared. She was wearing some sort of toga. And flowers were weaved in her golden hair.

"Jose! What are you doing here! Out! out!" She said shooing the horse out an arched door. Suddenly, Max fell from the sky and belly flopped into the pool. "Oh my gosh max." Angel walked to the water were a soaking wet Max climbed out.

"Duuuude awesome!" Max said ringing the water out of her baggy T-shirt.

"But will the Zephyr like it?" Angel asked. Max froze. At that moment black clouds began to swirl and Gazzy's face appeared in the center of the clouds.

"My wingdads! You have disobeyed meeeee!" The Gasman boomed as rain began to pelt them. The once peaceful garden was now turmoil.

"I'm sorry!" Max called. The Gasman frowned and Max disappeared in a puff of suspicious smelling green smoke. Angel screamed. Fang was still confused. The Gasman looked at something in the distance.

"OMG! Barney is on! Gtg! Bye!" the clouds disappeared. The soft harp was now creepy and out of tune.

"Iggy! Play the harp better!" Angel hollered at Iggy who was sitting in an archway behind the waterfall.

"Sorry, I'm blind! And I've been playing for 12 straight hours!" He cried.

"Well play like, good!" Angel said then marched out. Fang was left baffled. He hated how it was sunny again. He liked the dark. He noticed a statue in another archway. This one was only about 3 feet in and a shirtless boy was holding a man's head on a plate. Fang walked over. The statue was made of marble. Sparkly. Like a vampire. He studied the boy's face, he kind of looked like Dyl-

"Hello!" a chipper voice called. Fang looked around to see who was talking to him. "Up here!" Fang looked up to see the severed head was talking to him. Wait, it was Jeb's head!

"Jeb? What the heck?" Jeb's head smiled.

"Do you want me to sing opera?" He asked. Fang raised his eyebrows. But before he could say no, Jeb started belting out Italian opera. Fang covered his ears because Jeb sucked. The Angel appeared singing "Barbie Girl" at the top of her lungs. Iggy started wailing, yes wailing, on the harp. Suddenly a Max was shining a flashlight in his eyes.

"Flashlight tag!" she cried turning it on and off.

"No!" He cried as a dog ran by with a sausage in his mouth. All that noise, the light! It hurt! Suddenly silence. He looked around. Everyone was gone. I _could use a hot bath. I'm sounding like Max. _Helookedaround. No one. Maybe he could just dip into the pool. He undressed and slid into the warm pool. A sigh escaped his lips. And he relaxed.

"Spare a quarter, sir?" He sat bolt upright and saw Nudge dressed as a... homeless person? "Spare a quarter?" She repeated.

"No! And get out!" He said covering his… downstairs area. She looked at him.

"Okay." She climbed out of pool. He looked down and saw his reflection. His hair was pink! He screamed!

He woke up in his own bed in his non-pink room. He sighed. It was a dream.

**Hey thanks for reading! Who's nightmare should I do next?**

**-Abby**


	3. Nudge's Dream

Nudge woke up to loud sounds. She blinked a couple of times to wake up then opened the door. Instead of a hallway there was a street! In New York! She walked down the street confused, then noticed she was holding a tin cup. _What the heck? _ She thought, studying the cup. As she looked down she noticed she was wearing a large brown trenchcoat with ratty tennis shoes._ Omg! I'm homeless! _Shementally screamed. She should buy some cute clothes. But she had no money! Should she? She approached a woman wearing a business suit.

"Spare a quarter?" The woman turned on her heels to look at Nudge. "Angel!" She gasped. Angel gave her a distasteful frown and walked away. Nudge started to cry… purple tears? Suddenly she wasn't in New York! She was at home. In the was so tired she crawled into the shower. The shower curtain was ripped open by Max!

"Spare a quarter miss?" She mumbled.

"No! And get out of the shower!" She stared at her.

"Okay." Nudge climbed out of the shower. Max slammed the bathroom door behind her. Nudge walked down the hallway, her shoes nearly falling off her feet. She noticed a stack of pink frosted cupcakes. She was so hungery... She started to grab one when, BANG! The cupcakes exploded in a puff of pink sparkle smoke! Sitting in its place was Arnold Schwarzenegger, wearing a gene sort of get-up.

"I am cupcake gene." Arnold said terminator style. Nudge cocked her head. She was officially losing it.

"So…you grant wishes?" She asked. He nodded.

"What do you desire most?" She thought for a moment.

"A bath." Arnold crossed his arms and bobbed his a head and Nudge was in a bath tub. Even though she was still wearing clothes. _Fail. _She thought. She noticed Fang was in the bathtub with her!

"Spare a quarter?" She automatically asked. He looked up at her with surprise. "Spare a quarter?" She repeated.

"No!" He cried. "And go away!"

"Okay." She decided. She climbed out of the tub and walked through a door.

She was flying! She spread her arms and smiled. She looked down to see, Total! She was riding Total! He looked up at her.

"You do realize your a ham sandwich." Nudge was confused.

"What? No I'm homeless." She explained. Total shook his head.

"Your a ham sandwich."

"No I'm not!" Nudge cried.

"Whatevs." He sighed. Nudge was suddenly at her kitchen table. The Flock was all enjoying a sandwich lunch. Nudge looked at her sandwich. Max looked at her.

"Nudge, eat your sandwich." Max said with her mouth full.

"No, I can't eat my uncle." She explained.

Nudge opened her eyes. Nothing. No sounds. No hobos. No relative sandwiches. It had been a dream.


	4. Iggy's Dream

**This chapter is really short and sucks a lot because this story I was having some serious writers block. So, enjoy!**

Iggy woke up and realized he could see! He jumped out of bed and raced to the kitchen to tell the flock. He was surprised to see Max wandering around the living room with her arms stretched out like a zombie. Iggy stopped her.  
"Max, what's wrong?" He asked.  
"Iggy I can't see-oomph!" She was knocked over by Fang who was wandering around to.  
"Sorry!" he called over his shoulder. Iggy looked around. The entire flock was wandering around screaming "I can't see!" He grabbed Nudge before she fell down the stairs.  
"Careful!" He hissed. He ran over to grab Angel from walking into the sliding glass door. What the heck was going on! Total walked in.  
"What's everyone saying! I can't hear!" He yowled. Oh my gosh. Iggy sighed. The flock was bumping around the house while Total was standing in the middle screaming "what? What are you saying?" Suddenly Jeb was there!  
"You are one apple short of a fruit pie." Then he was gone.  
"But I'm allergic to fruit!" Iggy cried. Max ran into him.  
"Sorry! But I can't see!" She said.  
"What did she say?" Total yowled. Iggy threw a pillow at him.  
He ran into the kitchen Justin Bieber was sitting on the the counter.  
"Dude, what are you doing here?" Iggy asked.  
"I'm here to see my girlfriend." Justin responded.  
"Selena Gomez?"  
"No dude. Ella Martinez." Iggy felt like some had ran into him. Oh wait, someone DID run into him. Gasman. Iggy turned him around and pushed him back into the living room. Suddenly he fast forward to a wedding. Justin and Ella's. He was hiding behind the wedding cake, crying. Then he was at the hospital. with Justin and Ella's baby. He dropped to his knees. "Noooooooooo!"

He woke up and couldn't see. Relief swept through him as he realized it was a dream.

**Told you! I'm really working on my Haymitch Effie story so yeah...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Abby**


	5. Angel's Dream

**Hola! Here is a chapter just in time for the holidays!**

Angel woke up to silence. She usually heard people's thoughts but all was she heard was the birds chirping outside. She opened her door and walked into a forest! She looked around. _Where am I?_ She thought. Suddenly a pie fell on her head! She pushed the pie off her head and looked up. Splat! More pies! Pies became raining down on her!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed running around like a chicken with her head cut off for about an hour or so until she ran into a tree and knocked herself out.

"Shhhh! She is waking up!" Voices whispered. Angel opened her eyes and blinked. Fang, Max, and Gasman were standing around her.

"What- Fang?" She asked because Fang had a Mexican mustache.

"That is Dr. Fang to you!" Fang screeched and stomped off. Angel sat up. Max stuck a candy came to her forehead. She nodded and jumped out the window. Angel gasped and leaned out the window.

"It's okay, it's just procedure." Gasman said softly.

"What's going on?" Angel whispered.

"You're in an Anger management facility. I was once a patient like you."

"What? Gazzy it's me!" She said loudly.

"It's okay. Calm down." Gasman said patting her arm.

"No, you wingnut!" She snapped, but stopped because Gazzy's right eye started twitching he stepped back.

"Wingnut is my trigger word!" He screeched and proceeded to run around puking small rodents all over the place. Angel brushed a Chinchilla off her head and races for the door.

"Stop! No patients can leave!" Two small rats appeared in front of her, wielding tiny swords. "We are Kiwi and Pomme! And we must stop you!" The rats launched forward and Angel grabbed an IV pole and began to swing it wildly and they had an epic battle. When the damage was done, and Gasman was passed out on the floor, a hamster sitting in his mouth. Angel opened the door and fell. For there was no floor! She screamed and fell when she landed in a pool of jello. Fang was there standing next to the pool.

"Fang-"

"That's Dr. Fang!" He snapped.

"Er- -"

"That's Mr. Dr. Fang to you!"

"Mr. Dr. Fang, I-"

"That's Mr. Dr. Fang Jr!"

"Mr. Dr. Fang-"

"Wrong! Lt. Mr. Dr. Fang Jr!"

"FANG! LISTEN TO ME!" Angel cried. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in her own bed. Angel ran to the door and all she found was her hallway. It had been a dream.

**Thanks for the reviews! Happy Holidays!**

**also, first person to review what Pomme means in English, can be in the next chapter!**


	6. Gasman's Dream

When Gazzy woke up he was flying. Over a large city. When suddenly: BANG. He was hit by a flying car! He went spiraling through the air and landed in a field of flowers. When he sat up he realized he was not alone. A girl, a dog, a lion, a scarecrow, and some sort of tin-man were lying passed out next to him. He backed away slowly, not wanting to disturb them. The poppies smell so nice… _stop_, he thought, _it's obviously one of the schools tricks. _Gazzy quickly tried to distinguish the smell with one of his signature scents. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. He dropped to his knees.

"Whyyyyyyyyyy?" Then he realized he was French. "Pouquooooooiiiiiiiii?" A piece of toast landed next to him.

"What's wrong Gasman?" The toast asked.

"Oh piece of magical talking toast," he began. "I forgot how to fart. A smelly fart."

"You can if you believe, and have pixie dust." The toast said.

"But I don't have- OW!" The toast had thrown up a ton of sparkles in Gasman's eyes. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Gazzy cried running in a circle. When he was done he sat down and curled into a ball. He stayed like that for a while. Until plop! A spoon landed on his head. He picked it up cautiously.

"Oh there's my rabbit, thanks Mark." Max said taking the spoon from him.

"Max, that's not a rabbit, and I'm not Mark." Gasman said carefully.

"Wrong." Max said flying away. Gasman sat down and tried to fart again. He did. But it smelled like strawberries! Gazzy ran to the cliff he didn't know existed and jumped off it. When he woke up he was in bed. It had been a dream.

**yay two new chapters! This is the end, I think one more chapter to tie it off. But review if you want Ari and Jeb's dream. Also I might do an Avenger Christmas, and yeah thanks!**


	7. End Dream

Max POV

I opened my door. _What a strange dream _I thought. Running to the kitchen I saw Fang staring at the living room wall.

"Fang?" I asked cautiously. He turned to me.

"What do you need?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why were you staring at the wall?" I asked slowly. Not sure if this was another crazy dream.

"Nothing, no reason. I had the weirdest dream!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh me too!" Nudge said running into the living room with the younger kids. "I was a homeless person! And I asked everyone for change!"

"Wow you were homeless in my dream too!" I said excitedly.

"Mine too." Fang said.

"Hey Nudge, maybe the dreams are telling a prophecy!" Gasman said laughing. Nudge shrieked.

"Nooooooooooo!" She dropped to her knees.

"I dreamt that Gazzy could throw up small rodents!" Angel squealed.

"I dreamt Ella married Justing Bieber..." Iggy said slowly walking into the room. We all sadly shook are heads.

"Don't worry Ig, Ella loves you." Fang said patting. Iggy's shoulder. Iggy nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"BUT IM TOO PRETTY TO BE HOMELESS!" Nudge screamed, curled in a ball. I rolled my eyes. We all (except Nudge.) walked into the kitchen. The Flock sat around the table while I opened the cupboards to find some food.

"Excuse me?" A British voice behind me asked. I turned to see Orlando Bloom standing in our kitchen!

"Do any of you have an Italian sausage?"

**Well that's it folks! **

**This is my most popular story and I can't thank you enough for taking time to read my story. For those who like my Maximum Ride stories, sorry but I'm gonna finish up On the run again! Then write Avengers stories. Please review!**

**-Abby**


End file.
